Two New Arrivals
by Ichigo Namikaze
Summary: Two friends find themselves sucked into the world of Atmos and meet the storm hawks. Their arrival now brings new adventures to the team.


Storm hawks: Two New Arrivals

Chapter one

Two girls lay on the soft, green grass watching the clouds flout across the blue sky. One of the girls had long, blond hair with pointy bangs, and sky blue eyes. She whore a light, thin, sky blue, v-neck long sleeve shirt with a fish net under it and brown cupreaze and black gunner boots. The other girl had long jet black hair, she also had to bubble gum pink streeks in her hair. She whore really chucky black gunner boots that came up to her knees. She whore fish net leggings and a short black skirt, along with a black and dark pink stripe tank top and gloves with the fingers cut off that came up to her elbows. Her eyes were hazel.

High up in sky they surfed the wind on lifting boards. The blond haired girl's board was black and blood red and the black haired girl's board was black with pink squiggles.

"Hey Ren-chan!" called out the blond haired girl.

"Yah Ash-chan?!"

"Race ya!"

They zoomed off and twirled through the clouds. But then suddenly there was a big crack in the atmosphere.

Ash raised an eyebrow then looked over to Ren. "Hey I think we should slow down. There's something strange I the air." She then felt herself being pulled toward it. "It's pulling me in. Ren!" she reached her hand out to her friend. Ren reached after her but the vortex was too strong and pulled both of them through.

They appeared in the middle of a storm, which tossed them around like helpless dolls. A large ship came into view through the clouds and the two girls smacked into the front window. There were six people inside the ship gawking at the two girls who had smashed into their window.

"I see people!" announced Ren then waved at them. "Hi!"

Ash then looked extremely annoyed. They then set their feet on the deck floor.

Ash and Ren stood before the six member team. Aerrow, Stork, Piper, Fin, Junko, and Radar.

"Konichiwa!" exclaimed Ren.

"Um… what language is that?" asked Fin.

"Japanese.' Replied Ash.

"So what were you guys doing out there?" asked Aerrow. "And who are you."

"I am Ash and this is my friend Ren."

"Hi!!"

Everyone on the storm hawks gave Ren raised eyebrows.

"We were flying on our lifter boards when…"

"What's a lifter board?" asked Fin.

"This." Ren held up her board.

"As I was saying we were flying on our boards back home in Japlang…"

"Where's Japlang?" Piper asked.

"Would you please stop interrupting?" said Ash irritated. "We were flying back in Japlang when we were sucked into this vortex and appeared in this storm and crashed into your ship."

"So you come from a different world?" Fin asked.

"I guess. Yah!"

"Cool."

"We're the storm hawks." Said Aerrow. "I'm Aerrow this is Piper, Radar, Fin, Junko, and Stork."

"So can you tell us where we are?" asked Ash.

"Your in Atmos."

"Well." Ash turned to Ren. "You wanted to go someone else from home here we are."

"Yay!" Ren clapped.

Ash went back to the storm hawks. "Me and Ren need a little help. We have no clue what it's like here."

"Well you could stay with us for a while if you like." Invited Piper.

"Sure!" smiled Ren.

"Okay. If that's all right with you guys?"

"Don't worry we're fine with it." assured Aerrow.

"Thanks." Ash smiled.

Most people were gathered around the two new arrivals. The team were asked them questions of exactly how they got here when Ash noticed Stork alone driving the ship. She pushed her way through the crowd and walked over to him.

"So your Stork Right?"

He turned his head to her. "Yah. Ash is it?"

She nodded. Then turned when Ren called out her name. "Hey Ash-chan come here."

"Umm. See yah." She turned and went over to her friend. "What is it?"

Ren whispered in Ash's ear. "I have a crush on Aerrow."

Ash whispered back to her. "I think I have a crush on Stork."

"Hey!" Fin jumped up to them. "How does your little boards work? Can you show me?"

"Fine." Ren said grumpily, she didn't seem to like Fin much. He seems too over confident and he looks like a player.

"After this storm though." Put in Ash.

Just then the storm cleared out. Ash stared dumb founded out the window and said. "You guys have odd weather."

Everyone but Stork who had to drive the ship were gathered on the landing platform. Ren and Ash stepped onto their boards. Ren took off into the sky but Ash and her board were still firmly on the ground. Ash looked down at her board in surprise.

"I think it's broken." She informed and picked up the board to examine it. "Yep. It's broken."

Ren landed by Ash and peered at her board. "Your hard drive is broken."

Ash sighed. "Well I guess I'll try fixing it." she walked back inside the ship.

Ren stared at Ash as she walked away, "I would follow her but I have no idea where I am going."

"I can show you around." Offered Aerrow.

"Oh that would be great. Thank you so much!"

Ren fallowed him to the door. They walked into the front room where Stork was steering the ship. "This room is the bridge and Stork drives the ship."

Stork heard his name and turned to eye them. They quickly walked out of the room. Aerrow then opened a door down the long hallway.

"This is the kitchen."

They went on to the next door. "This is where Piper sleeps. She specializes in crystals and plans most of our missions."

The next room was Aerrow's. "This is my room."

"It's clean!" smiled Ren.

To the next room they go.

"You can stay in this room. It's one of our spares."

"Sure!" She gave Aerrow a smile.

They went to the next room. "This is Junko's room. He's the strongman."

They opened the door to Fin's room. "Fin's room. He's our marksman."

"His room is really messy." Ren frowned.

They went down the next hall and opened one of the doors. "This is Stork's room."

The next room was another spare. "Ash can stay in this room."

Just then Ash walked up to them down from the hall.

"Hey Aerrow. Do you know where I could find another hard drive?" She asked.

"Sorry no."

"That's fine then I'll just fix it." she walked down the hall again, past the bridge, down the stairs, and into a room full of machine pieces and tools. She got to work on her board.

"Need help?" asked a voice from behind her.

Ash turned to find Stork standing behind her.

"If you're here, who's driving the ship?"

"Piper." He answered, then knelt beside her to take a look at her board.

"Hmm." He frowned in consertration. "I'm not familiar with this kind of hard drive. But I think I can help you fix it."

Ash blushed a bit as he sat so close to her, but she quickly asked him. "So you're also good at fixing things?"

"And building." He added.

"If you don't mind me asking? What are you? We only have humans and animals where I come from."

"I'm a merb."

"O."

They were both silent until Ash said. "Your kinda cute."

He turned to her and to her surprise he slightly blushed then asked. "Umm. Where did you say you're from?"

"Japlang, but I don't think me and Ren can go back now, but we don't care. We were getting a bit bord and we have no family."

"Well…maybe you could stay here."

Ash shrugged.

Stork was showing Ash how to steer the condor when Ren and Aerrow walked in unnoticed. Aerrow stared at them with surprise. Ren noticed and asked him. "What?"

"It seems your friend is getting along unusually well with Stork."

"They look so cute together."

"To tell you the truth." Admitted Aerrow. "Stork isn't the brightest."

"Well you're pretty bright." She blushed brightly.

Aerrow looked a bit alarmed then turned away a hid his own bright red cheeks.


End file.
